No Angel
by Madam Diabolique
Summary: All Ella McDermott wanted was to start over. When she meets Leon and the rest of the D Team she thinks it may be possible until a piece of the past she desperately tried to bury comes back to bite her on the butt. Leon & OC
1. Not now...not ever

****

Title:No Angel

****

Author: Jackiegirl5485@yahoo.com

****

Rating: PG-13/R, The rating is only for the language and slight mature content.

****

Summary: For now this is really just a day-in-the-life fic. But as I start writing more, the story will 'pick' up and you'll get to read more about the 'blemishes' on Ella's criminal record and about why she is so desperate to 'start over'. But for now your Just going to have to wait for the plot to thicken and simmer. Ha, ha.

****

Disclaimers: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent and one penny. You can have the penny if you want. !_!

****

Pairing: Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, V is gonna stay the lone coyot' (spelt it without the e on purpose), Leon is still gonna be the ladies man and Jesse, well as much as it pains me to say Jesse is dead in this ficcie. I love ya Jess!

****

Achieve: Sure, just ask.

****

Feedback: Loved, as always.

****

Chapter 1

I stared up at the stars, as I laid on the hood of my 240 Nissan SX. For some reason they seemed to fill me with so much promise. The luminous stars made me feel as if I could climb the highest mountain, and swim the deepest seas...or simply start over. But then again the little twinkling things always made me feel that way. 

When I was younger I would always climb on top of the hood of my father's car and stargaze. He'd always be right there next to me and he always was...until the day he died.

That day, I felt as if my heart had been ripped out and handed to me on a rusted piece of scrap metal. It still hurts when I think about it. He was a good man, he wasn't a saint but he never deserved to die so young, but then again, who does? It's not like the grim reaper was holding a VIP pass to life for the worthy. No, they died just like everyone else; I thought wiping away a stray tear that had wound its way down to my chin. 

Life was a bitch and then you die. Brutal, but true. It was a motto that I lived by. You suffer, work your fingers to the bone, and grow old - if you're lucky, and then you die. If you're lucky you'll go in a blaze of glory . If your not, you'll go the way my father did, in his bed all alone, with no one to be they're for him. 

But then again, there was a third possibility. Live your life like a wild child, become reckless, and have an insatiable need for speed. That's the category that I best fit into. I lived my life on the edge, hoping one day that I'd fall off or my NOS-enhanced engine would explode in my face. Whichever one came first, it would be a welcome distraction from my self-induced pity trip. 

I slid down the hood of my car and walked to the edge of the guardrails. No one would miss me if I just ended it now. Not a soul. My parents were dead, I didn't have a sibling to speak of and the rest of my family had disowned us a long time ago. Who would really miss me? I thought about it for a long time. The only person I had left who loved me, was me, and unfortunately for me I wasn't the kind of person that could actually off myself. I often thought about it but never had any intention of carrying it out. 

I scowled and shoved my hands deep in my jean pockets. No I wouldn't do it... not tonight... not ever. Maybe somebody would come along and do it for me. I snorted at the prospect. I walked the short distance to my car and climbed inside. I decided to head down to the races; they always cheered me up. Taking fools' money always cheered me up. Maybe I'll even be able to run a few _mind-fuck _games and up the stacks; a few slips and the cars attacked to them might be a good start.

****

~~**~~**~~**~~

By the time I actually made it down the winding back roads of L.A. the races were already in full swing. In fact by the time I actually made it to were the action was, the next race was about to start. Just in time.

I got out of my car and surveyed the scene before me. Modified cars were scattered all over the place; while swarms of people circled them, each trying to get their own peek at the impressive automotive marvels. There were cars in every color, shape, and size spread around as far as the eye could see. There was hustle and bustle going everywhere I looked. People bumping into one another, trying to be the first to check out someone's new ride. This was the kind of place that I lived for; the kind of people I craved. They weren't worried about keeping up public appearances and snooty attitudes; they were here doing the thing they loved best, plain and simple.

Directly to the right of me I noticed a large group of people crowded around this one guy. He was definitely one gorgeous guy. He was dressed from head to toe in black. A black wife beater swathed his massive chest, while Timberlands covered his feet. He wore simple black pants with a money chain attached. Damn, he was fine!

This was the kind of guy that I could really go for. A tall, bronzed sun god of a man, with a beautifully shaped mouth and a shaved head. I moved a little closer to get a better look. Yeah, he was definitely fine and it didn't help that he had a wonderfully muscular physique to match those good looks.

"Come on ladies, we only got two racers. Letty'll go easy on you girls." The bronzed sun god said, grinning wickedly and motioning towards a girl on his left, sitting on what was undoubtedly a hot car. A 240 Nissan SX just like my baby. 

"I'll take her on." I said walking up to him and the girl, that he had called Letty. "How much?"

I had a plan, a really devilish plan, and if I played my cards right I could be going home with a brand, spanking new Nissan. What more could a girl ask for...maybe this guy on a silver platter...or maybe silk sheets.

"2 Gs, up front." He said looking me up and down.

I pouted and looked up at him. He had about 4 inches on me, wasn't much but it was enough. "2 Gs? That's all? Why don't we **up** the stacks a little bit?" I gave him a tiny, flirtatious smile and turned to Letty, who was sitting next to him. Her face turned a bright red as she glared at me. There was no doubt that this chick was his girlfriend. Figured. The good ones were always taken.

I gave a soft whistle more to myself that anyone. If looks could kill I'd have been six feet deep by now. Everything was going according to plan.

I put on my sweetest smile, "What do you say? Why not have some fun. Why not race for slips?"

What I really meant was why not get a chance at embarrassing the hell out of me and taking my car. I guess she got what I was really saying because suddenly the idea seemed to intrigue her.

"I see we've both got an ardor for Nissan's, wouldn't you love to have another one."

She gave me one final glare and stood up, we were inches apart and she had a look of sheer hatred in her eyes. I wasn't worried though; I had dealt with plenty girls like her before. This Letty girl was tough. I could tell that from just looking at her, that she was the kind of chick that would punch now and ask questions later. I could tell because I was the exact same way-- no scratch that, I had been the exact same way a while back. But I eventually learned that you didn't have to be **_Queen Bitch _**all the time.

Letty walked towards her car and leaned against it, "Okay, chica, you want to race for slips? A'ight, then we race for slips. But would you mind hurrying it up, I don't got all day."

Yup, I had her, hook, line and sinker. I bent down and retrieved my money from my left boot and gave one last flirty glance to Mr. Gorgeous as I handed over the 2 Gs. I walked to my midnight red Nissan and hopped in. 

I got a good look at her ride; it had definite potential once all those decals were gone. 

We both drove to the starting line waiting for the go ahead. I took the time to check the nitrous tanks, in a compartment built into the back seat. I also checked to make sure all systems were go and especially the two little black buttons that would win it for me. When I was satisfied I glanced to one side to see if Letty was doing the same. Yeah, she was, but it wouldn't do her any good. I turned to my right and saw another racer. Nice car, but there was no way in hell that she was going to beat me!

I focused my attention ahead of me as some guy came and stood a little ways ahead of us and in between our two Nissans. 

Letty and I revved our engines and sped away as the race began. We both left a trail of blue fire behind us and the third driver. I glanced over at Letty's car every once and a while, with my hand poised over the Nitrous button. We were neck and neck and I didn't want to push the button until it was an absolute necessity. I knew how it worked. If I was the first person to inject a shot of Nitrous into the engine that would mean that I only had one more shot left, while she would have two full tanks. No, I wasn't going to be the one going first and I didn't think she would be either. Well, I hadn't thought about that happening. 

We both peeled across the finish line at the same time. Damn, a tie. Something I could really have done without. 

As soon as my car stopped I jumped out and walked over to Letty who had yet to get out of hers. 

I leaned against the top of the maroon Nissan and grinned, "Well, we both won."

"No, I'd say we both lost." She said shaking her head, cool respect in her eyes. "First time, in a long time that anyone tied with me, and I sure as hell don't like it."

"Yeah, well, at least neither one of us lost to her." I said hiking my thumb over my shoulder, back to the other chick that we were racing with. She was an amateur at best and with the height of the shoes she was wearing; I was kind of surprised that she had even managed to get her legs in the car and on the gas pedal. 

I watched as Letty started to grin then broke out into a fit of hiccupping laughter. I started laughing too. I couldn't help it. There was really nothing funny about the situation that we were in. I didn't like loosing and I could tell that Letty liked it even less, but we just couldn't help ourselves. For some insane reason what I had just said was hilarious as shit.

"What's so funny, Letty? You just lost." A deep, gravely voice broke into our laughing fit. 

"Oh come one Dom." Letty said holding her stomach and wiping tears from her eyes. "Lighten up!"

"Lighten up. Lighten up? You telling **_me_**, to lighten up, when **_you_** tried to pull a Tanya Harding all over your little _friend_here?" He said pointing to me .

So, the bronzed sun god had a name. Dom? Dom. Well, the name sure did fit him. 

I stopped laughing long enough to add my own little two cents in it, "Yeah, Dom lighten up."

Dom looked at me for a long time raising his eyebrow, "well, since you know **_our_** names, and we have absolutely no idea who **_you_** are, who the hell are you?"

I abruptly stopped laughing; I didn't like giving out my name to just anybody. I was always careful about those things, especially since I had a few 'blemishes' on my record that I didn't want anyone to now about. I looked back and forth between Letty and Dom. They didn't seem so bad. It wasn't like they would take my name and do something like run a check on me.

"Ella McDermott pleased to meet you." I said holding my hand out to both Dom and Letty at the same time. They both shook my hands as I burst into another fit of laughter. I just couldn't stop thinking about the other racer chick that actually thought she had anything on Letty and I. Letty must of realized why I was laughing, because as soon as I started I heard her go off into another fit of laughter. 

Dom looked at both of us for a moment, with a completely confused expression on his face. Then he shook his head and walked off in the other direction, mumbling something about women, being utterly crazy.

I could start to like it here, I thought right before another wave of laughter seized me. I could really start to like it here...

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~

****

Author's Note: Okay guys that was the first chapter. What'd y'all think?

Tell me if ya hated it, loved it, found something that could use improvement, so forth and so one. The next chapter is coming soon. Read and review, please. 

Check out my other fics about Vin: 

So you wanna meet your favorite movie star?

Running Scared

The past's dark touch

Check out my Vin sites:

****

Eccentricity- http://www.angelfire.com/ego/mroningequinnox

****

Hot Boys- Http://www.angelfire.com/space/hotboys

Peace out, from you friendly neighborhood psycho!

_~*~ The original Ghetto girl~*~_

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~


	2. Who's that guy?

****

Title:No Angel

****

Author: Jackiegirl5485@yahoo.com

****

Rating: PG-13/R, The rating is only for the language and slight mature content.

****

Summary: For now this is really just a day-in-the-life fic. But as I start writing more, the story will 'pick' up and you'll get to read more about the 'blemishes' on Ella's criminal record and about why she is so desperate to 'start over'. But for now your Just going to have to wait for the plot to thicken and simmer. Ha, ha.

****

Disclaimers: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent and one penny. You can have the penny if you want. !_!

****

Pairing: Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, V is gonna stay the lone coyot' (spelt it without the **e** on purpose), Leon is still gonna be the ladies man and Jesse, well as much as it pains me to say Jesse is dead in this ficcie. I love ya Jess!

****

Achieve: Sure, just ask.

****

Feedback: Loved, as always.

****

Chapter 2

****

After about thirty minutes of laughing, my sides started to hurt something fierce. I'd never laughed so hard before in my life. Tell this day, I still don't now what set us off. Maybe it was all that Nitrous oxide in the air. 

I glanced over to Letty, who was still coming down off of her laughing hysterics and grinned, "I isn't laughed like that in a long time."

"Me neither." She said.

After awhile Letty hopped down from the top of her car. Somehow in the mist of all the laughing we managed to end up there. 

"You now, chica, I like you. You're not like the other chicks here. Aside from Mia, Dom's sister, you're the first girl that I actually talked to here. Usually, they're all trying to get at Dom." She said and suddenly I felt like a complete heel.

"Letty, you now, the way I was acting earlier, It was just to get you to race for slips." I really was I didn't go after guys that were already taken. That wasn't how I operated.

Letty made a dismissive wave in the air and laughed, "Yeah, yeah I know. Still didn't like the shit but I now." She started rubbing her hands together and gave me an evil look. Well, it would have been if she still didn't have a wide shit-eating grin on her face. "But you'll have plenty of time to make it up to me, Mami."

I rolled my eyes and jumped off her car and onto my feet, "Oh, what can I possibly do to make it up to you, your highness?"

She laughed and started dragging me away from our cars and towards a group of people. 

"Where are you taking me, girl?" I said trying to dig my feet into the assault to stop us. 

"Oh, come on, Ella. They're just my friends. They're the rest of the team."

She said as we continued walking.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. You don't have to drag me, you know. I have two perfectly good feet."

"A'ight, well, use them." 

We walked over to the group of three. Letty went around the semi-circle of people, introducing them.

The first person she pointed to was a girl with beautiful dark hair and big brown eye. She looked to be about the same age as Letty and I. I figured that this was Dom's sister, Mia.

"Ella, this is Mia Toretto, Dom's sister." 

Mia gave me a big smile, "Hey, one of these days you're going to have to tell me how you and Let got out of beating the crap out of each other."

"The guy, with his hands all over her, is Brian."

She said motioning to a guy that could only be described as all-American. He had a head full of curly blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Letty, like you and Dom don't do the same thing." He turned to me and held out his hand, which I shook. "Nice to finally meet someone that can bet Letty, in a race." 

"We only tied." I gave a small laugh, knowing that he was trying to get her riled up.

Letty scowled and held up a middle finger, stepping towards Brian. Mia stopped Letty.

"Hold it, girl." She said and hit Brian on the forearm. "You, too."

"I swear Mia, if Brian weren't your man, I'd beat the shit out of him."

"You can wait until we get home to do that." She said grinning.

"Hey!" Brian said in disbelief.

While all this was going on I noticed that Letty had failed to introduce me to her third friend.

"Letty," I said and waited for her to pay attention but she was to busy arguing with Brian.

I shrugged my shoulders and extended my hand to the guy. He was cute, if you liked the _just-got-out-of-bed _look. He ran one hand through his messy locks, as he shook my hand with the other. He had that whole grunge thing going for him. Surprisingly enough, it worked.

"I'm Vince. You can call me, V; everyone else does." He said in a husky voice.

I grinned.

"Ella," I began, "Mostly everybody calls me El."

"Okay, El it is. It'll be a while before those two;" he motioned towards Brian and Letty. " Stop tongue bashing each other and it'll be even longer before Mia can gets them to 'behave'. I'm gonna go talk to Dom for a second. Want to come with, me?"

I shrugged and followed him back to the place that had started this little fiasco. Sure enough there was Dom taking in even more money then before. Vince waited until the cars pulled up to the starting line before going to talk to him.

He gave me a slight nudged and told me that he'd be right back. I nodded and looked directly ahead, at the race that was about to happen. It was between four cars. Three of the racers were guys, and the last was a chick. I hadn't seen her here earlier; she must have come in last or something. I found myself hoping that this girl would beat the guys. Yeah, it would show them a thing or two. I watched as all four cars took off. It didn't take much to see that girl had lost. She pushed her Nitrous button too soon. Oh well, some ya win and some--

"We got cops, cops, cops, Go!" A raspy voice broke into my thoughts. Suddenly everything went crazy. People started running for their cars and peeling out of there like bats out of hell. I ran for my car and bumped into Mia. She looked over her shoulder real quick and looked back to me.

"Come on, girl we got to get out of here." I said, glanced about and saw, Brian waiting for Mia with Vince, Dom, and Letty. I wondered why Mia was all the way over here. 

"Get the hell out of here. I got Mia!" I yelled and Mia and I ran to my car. We both climbed in and I sped out of there as quickly as I could. I checked the rearview mirror. Good, the police weren't following us.

I glanced at Mia while trying to keep my eyes on the street, as well, "so, where we heading?"

"To my house. It would be kind of hard to find it if I just tell you were it is. So, I'll just give you directions." She grinned a little. "Thanks for helping me out back there."

"Ah, it was nothing." I said waving my hand. "But you mind telling me, what you were doing, all the way over where you were? When I left you guys, you were playing referee to Letty and Brian."

"I had to go get 2 grand from Edwin. Dom, lets him race on a race now pay later kind of deal." Mia shook her head and looked heavenward. 

"Take a right there, and then stay straight" She said pointing to the next light.

"Why?" 

"Beats me. All it does is make my job a lot harder. Take another right here and then a left at the stop sigh. Then keep going straight."

With every turn I made I noticed that we were going deeper and deeper into the Ghetto. Hey, why should I care? I just thought that with them winning so much money on a weekly basis that they'd have plenty of money. I didn't, but then again I never had that kind of money even with racing.

"Take another left here and go into the side street." She said and pointed to a house not too far from us. "That's our house right there. You should come in, there's a party going on. But I warn you; the boys only drink Corona's. That's the **_only_** thing they drink. To mention any other beer would be signing your own death warrant." She joked as she climbed out of my car.

"That's fine with me. I can't stand beer, tastes nasty." I said shuddering, climbing out the car and locking the doors.

Mia put one finger to her lips and whispered, "Don't let them here you say that." She straightened, stepped into the little street and we both walked to the front door. Mia rang the bell. "I don't drink either. I'm sure I can scare you up some Snapple's or something. I always keep them around when the guys are having a party. Either that or-"

Mia stopped, as the door opened and, the other guy that I had seen earlier with Dom and the rest of the guys, stood in the doorframe. He was hot to say the least. He had the most stunning green eyes that she had ever seem. 

"Where you been, Ms. Mia? Lover boy had been worried sick about you." he said in the sexiest raspy voice that she had ever heard.

"Oh give me a break Leon. God." Mia walked past him and motioned me in. My breath caught in my throat as I walked past him. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~

****

Author's Note: Okay guys that was the second chapter. What'd y'all think?

Tell me if ya hated it, loved it, found something that could use improvement, so forth and so one. The next chapter is coming soon. Read and review, please. 

Check out my other fics about Vin: 

So you wanna meet your favorite movie star?

Running Scared

The past's dark touch

Check out my Vin sites:

****

Eccentricity- http://www.angelfire.com/ego/mroningequinnox

****

Hot Boys- Http://www.angelfire.com/space/hotboys

Peace out, from you friendly neighborhood psycho!

_ ~*~ The original Ghetto girl~*~_

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~


	3. Droolin'? Girl, contain yo'self!

****

Title:No Angel

****

Author: Jackiegirl5485@yahoo.com

****

Rating: PG-13/R, The rating is only for the language and slight mature content.

****

Summary: For now this is really just a day-in-the-life fic. But as I start writing more, the story will 'pick' up and you'll get to read more about the 'blemishes' on Ella's criminal record and about why she is so desperate to 'start over'. But for now your Just going to have to wait for the plot to thicken and simmer. Ha, ha.

****

Disclaimers: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent and one penny. You can have the penny if you want. !_!

****

Pairing: Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, V is gonna stay the lone coyot' (spelt it without the **e** on purpose), Leon is still gonna be the ladies man and Jesse, well as much as it pains me to say Jesse is dead in this ficcie. I love ya Jess!

****

Achieve: Sure, just ask.

****

Feedback: Loved, as always.

****

Chapter 3

It had been a while since Mia and I had gotten to their house and I was having a blast. I wasn't usually the party type but after the strange night I had I needed to unwind in the worst way possible.

Every time I sat down somebody pulled me back to my feet so they could dance with me. I was an okay dancer I supposed, but even with my favorite song blaring out of the sound system; I just didn't have the stamina to be dancing all over the place. I excused myself and walked towards the kitchen where I had seen Mia and Letty vanish a few minutes ago. I walked in just as the chorus of Nelly's song started.

__

~*~It's gettin' hot in here. So hot. So take off all yo' clothes. I am getting so hot; I wanna take my clothes off. ~*~

God, I love this song, I thought as I began to sing along.

The looks that Letty and Mia gave me were priceless. I wanted to crack up laughing. But I figured that I had done enough of that already for one night. Mia was sitting down in a chair by the table sipping on a Snapple and Letty was perched on the counter top, with a corona in hand. I pulled out a chair from the table, swung it around, sat down and rested my chin on my arms. 

"This the kinda' parties y'all have all the time?" I asked, in disbelief.

Letty took a long swig of her corona and grinned, "You better' believe it, chica. We be rocking the house until the sun comes up," she began. "We do this every time there's a race."

"Yeah, **_every_** single time. A person can't even study; the noise is blastin' so high." Mia scoffed and reached behind her to open the frig. She pulled out a Snapple and handed it to me. "Here, ya go. Us non-drinkers have to stick together. Don't want you to get dehydrated with all that dancing you've been doing."

"Thanks, I am kind of thirsty." I said as I took a long drink. As I sat the bottle down on the table I noticed Letty staring at me with her mouth wide open. "What!"

"You don't drink?" 

"No. I can't stand the stuff, and plus it goes straight to my head." I said as I played with the top from the Snapple bottle. "The last time I drank anything was about 3 years ago."

"Three, years? Are you serious?" 

"It's not so bad."

"Yeah Letty, it's not so bad. Not when you have Snapple." Mia chimed in, saving me from more of her questions.

I snickered as a though came to me, "Yeah, you can be non-drinkers with me and Mia. Came on join the Snapple club. We're excepting members **all **the time."

Letty looked at both of us as if we had lost our minds. 

Mia leaned over and whispered near my ear, "Maybe Dom and the rest of the guys will give it up too."

Letty must of heard what Mia said because she let out a snort of disgust, "Them, give up drinking, give up coronas, it's never going to happen." 

"What's never going to happen?" I turned my head slightly to get a look at who had just spoken. It was that guy again; the one that Mia had called Leon. My heart nearly stopped. I had seen him a few time during the past 3 hours. Never talked to him, just saw him. He was always somewhere with a barrage of girls trailing after him. 

"Oh, nothin' just girl take." Letty said trying to suppress a grin. 

"Girl talk? Coming from you, Let?" He said as he turned to look my way. As inviting as he was, at that exact moment, he was really starting to make me fell uncomfortable. He had the kind of eyes, that hypnotize you. He was the kind of guy that could make you want time without even trying. 

After a while Letty nudged Mia, and whispered in her ear. I was sure that they were talking about the way Leon and I were gazing at each other.

Because Letty arched her brow as Mia tried to get our attention.

Mia cleared her throat causing us to turn towards her, "I don't think you guys have been introduced."

"Naw, 'cuse I would have definitely remembered her." He said huskily as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Leon, this is Ella. She was the one that tied with Letty at the races."

"Oh, shit. That was you?" He asked.

I shrugged not knowing what else to do, "Yeah, that was me."

"First time anybody tied with Letty." 

Letty rolled her eyes, as she downed the last of her corona and jumped off the counter top, "I'm gonna go find, Dom. I'll catch you guys later." She said as we watched her retreating form.

I yawned and glanced down at my watch. It was past 2:00am. No wonder I was yawning.

"I really should be going too. It's kind of late." I said as I got up and pushed the chair back under the table.

"Okay, but stop by anytime." She began. "As a matter of face. why don't you come to the Diner tomorrow. You can keep me company." Mia got up, grabbed a random piece of paper from the refrigerator, and began writing something on it. After she was done she handed it to me. It was the address of the Diner.

"Okay, what time should I come by?"

"Anytime after 9:00 in the morning. I'm usually there until closing at 8:00."

I shoved the piece of paper into my back pocket and stretched. I turned to Leon on my way out of the kitchen and found that he was still standing in the same spot that we had left him in. I gave a slight wave, "Bye, Leon. It was nice meeting you."

He gave me a slight nod in response and opened the frig. He pulled out a corona and drank the whole thing in to sips. I wasn't really sure why I was still standing there looking at him. But I couldn't help myself. There was just something about him...

I swung around as Mia poked me, hard, in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for." I said rubbing the area that she had just assaulted.

She leaned over and spoke so that Leon couldn't here us, "You were drooling El."

I blushed and Mia started to laugh.

"I was not drool." I said firmly shaking my head. I knew I was, but I didn't want here to know. I also didn't want Leon to know and from that big stupid grin that he was now giving me, I saw that it was useless.

"Come on, come one, enough embarrassing me for one night." I said as guided Mia away from the kitchen and towards the door. I waved to Letty and the rest of the guys on the way out. 

Mia walked me to my car, "Oh yeah, don't forget to stop by tomorrow." She began with an evil glint in her eye. "And don't forget to wear something sexy."

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Because Dom's garage is next door to the diner, and all the guys work their."

I stared at her eyes wide, "All the guys?" I asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, Dom, Letty, Vince..."

I dropped my head on the steering wheel, I was going to kill Mia.

"...and Leon. And don't even try getting out of coming tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." I muttered and waved. "I'll see ya tomorrow.

I road the short distance to my apartment building and climbed out of the car. I was more tired then I had first thought. I dragged myself up the three flights of stairs to my apartment and opened the door. I didn't even bother to cut on any lights as I made my way to my bedroom. I dropped my keys on the dresser, yanked off my boots and fell on the bed. Within minutes I was asleep.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~

****

Author's Note: Okay guys that was the third chapter. What'd y'all think?

Tell me if ya hated it, loved it, found something that could use improvement, so forth and so one. The next chapter is coming soon. Read and review, please. 

Check out my other fics about Vin: 

So you wanna meet your favorite movie star?

Running Scared

The past's dark touch

Check out my Vin sites:

****

Eccentricity- http://www.angelfire.com/ego/mroningequinnox

****

Hot Boys- Http://www.angelfire.com/space/hotboys

Peace out, from you friendly neighborhood psycho!

_ ~*~ The original Ghetto girl~*~_

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~


	4. I can wait...

****

Title:No Angel

****

Author:Jackiegirl5485

****

Chapters: (4/?)

****

Email: Jackiegirl5485@yahoo.com

****

Rating: PG-13/R, The rating is only for the language and slight mature content.

****

Summary: For now this is really just a day-in-the-life fic. But as I start writing more, the story will 'pick' up and you'll get to read more about the 'blemishes' on Ella's criminal record and about why she is so desperate to 'start over'. But for now your Just going to have to wait for the plot to thicken and simmer. Ha, ha.

****

Disclaimers: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent and one penny. You can have the penny if you want. !_!

****

Pairing: Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, V is gonna stay the lone coyot' (spelt it without the **e** on purpose), Leon is still gonna be the ladies man and Jesse, well as much as it pains me to say Jesse is dead in this ficcie. I love ya Jess!

****

Achieve: Sure, just ask.

****

Feedback: Loved, as always.

__

Incomplete

****

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke to a shower of midday sun in my face. I could tell that it was already late in the day, because of the rays of sun that refused to let up. My hand flailed around until I found what I was looking for. Grabbing at a pillow I dropped it on to my face covering my eyes. What could I say; I was a late sleeper, especially when I hadn't gotten home until after 2:00am the previous night.

I reached out and turned my alarm clock around; I don't now why I even had one, I never used it. The bright read digital numbers read _1:00pm_. Getting out of bed I gingerly began to stretch, raising my arms high over my head. It felt good to let the unwanted stiffness be drained away. 

I wandered to the kitchen and pulled the door open. The frig was as baron as it had been the day that I had brought it. I rolled my eyes and slammed the refrigerator door. Damn, I had forgotten to go shopping again and I was starving. I decided that now was the perfect time to go over to the Toretto's Diner to see Mia. I walked back down hall to my room and took a shower. 

In less that 30 minutes I was dressed, showered and ready to go. I sauntered to the Nissan and hoped in. Leaning over I opened the glove compartment and pulled out the little slip of paper that Mia had give me last night. I was the address to the diner. I looked it over a few times committing it to memory, then shoved it back in to the glove compartment and locked it. 

Turning the key in the ignition I started the car and drove away. I made it to the diner in no time flat. I parked the car and jogged across the street to the door. I saw Mia and Vince talking about something, though I couldn't hear what. 

Mia looked up and smiled as I walked in, "Hey, Ella. How's it going?"

"Not to bad." I said sitting down in a stool next to Vince. "Hey V. Wassup?"

"Nothin, much." He said getting up. "I gotta get back to the garage, been gone for a while, Dom's probably gonna kick my ass, as it is. Talk to ya later." He told me giving my hair a good ruffling. It was strange every guy I knew ended up doing that at one point or another. 

At the door Vince turned around and looked Mia in the eye, "Think about what I said, Mia." 

Okay that was weird, I thought as I watched Vince walk next door to the garage. 

"What was that all about?"

Mia turned around shaking her head, "Nothing. Vince asked me to go to dinner with him."

"But aren't you and Brian..." 

"Yeah," She began. "Vince has had this thing for me for a while. At first it was flattering but after a while..." She trailed off with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Damn, What I wouldn't give for my own personal admirer." I said laughing.

"Oh, stop trying to front. You've got one, too, and he's walking this way." She said slyly looking out the door.

"What!" I said alarmed. I looked over my shoulder and just in time to see Leon walking towards the door. I bolted out of my seat and glared at Mia, "Where's the bathroom?" I said breathlessly.

She covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh and pointed towards the back.

I made a dash for it and leaned against the door once I was safely inside. _Great Ella, he probably thinks you've lost your mind_, I scowled slowly, shaking my head. Truth was I felt a little childish for running in the bathroom like that. I couldn't explain it; I'd never acted that way with other guys. I turned around and leaned against the small sink and stared in the mirror.

_Maybe it's because you actually like this one_, I thought as chocolate brown eyes stared back at me. I was always so good a playing with guys; it came naturally. But when I came to guys that I actually liked, wanted, lusted after, take your pick. Something happened to me. I turned into a tongue-tied little kid. Really though I was a kid, I was only 18, but over the years I'd developed this awareness, that made me seem older then I actually was.

I signed, inspecting myself in the mirror. I looked okay, I supposed. My shoulder length reddish-brown hair was secured at the nape of my neck with a clip. I looked down at the simple white, wife-beater and tight dark, blue jeans that I had on. I shrugged. I looked good enough.

I took a deep breath and walked slowly out of the bathroom. I peeked around the corner and to my relief I only saw Mia. Leon must have gone back to the garage. _Thank god! _

I pushed my shoulders back and walked back to the stool I was sitting on earlier.

"Mia, I am going to kill you. I bet you told Vince to tell Le-" I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Leon sitting behind the counter next to Mia. That's why I didn't see him. I didn't think to look that far over. 

"Oh, hi Leon." I said giving a short laugh. I was trying to stay calm on the out side but on the in side the red lights went on. I was seriously debating making another mad dash into the bathroom. I looked at Mia out the corner of my eye. She was laughing! _Oh, I was **so** going to kill her when this shit was over. _

As I turned toward the bathroom, Leon spoke, "Wait!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't even bother to turn around; I knew who it was. 

"We need to talk." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to what the supposed was the stock room. Big boxes were lined up along the wall and cartons of sodas and such were stacked on the shelves.

Leon pulled me inside, switched the lights on and closed the door behind us. _I am so close to having a heart attack right now, it ain't even funny! _It was true, my heart had started beating a mile a minute the second that he grabbed my hand, and now it was threatening to burst right out of my chest.

**__**

I watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and arch an eyebrow, "What's this all about?"

"What's, what all about?" I said more to the floor then to him. 

Leon growled softly in frustration, and lifted my chin so that I was looking him in the eyes, "Don't play stupid, Ella."

For a moment all I did was stare at him, at those impossibly green eyes of his. If I kept staring at his, soon I wouldn't be able to think straight. I batted his hand away and sat down on a crate. If I was going to be interrogated I was at least going to be comfortable.

"You scare me." I said chewing on my bottom lip. I grimaced when I realized how much like a child I sounded just then. 

"I scare you." He repeated incredulously

"No!" 

"But that's what you said." He huffed out sitting on a nearby box.

"I know, but that's not what I meant to say."

He sat back and waited for me to continue.

I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the confession that I was about to make, "Look, Leon. I like you. I mean, _really _like you."

"Well, why'd you run into the bathroom when I came into the diner?" He asked signing.

"Because I was scared."

"Here we go wit' that word again." I could tell that he was starting to get really confused as to where this conversation was going. Hell, I couldn't blame him; it was starting to confuse me too.

I licked my lips and tried again, "Every time I'm around you, I can't think clearly. All I can think about is you." I stated with accusing eyes. "When I ran into the bathroom earlier, I felt like I didn't have any control over my own body, and that scared the shit out of me." I finished and got to my feet.

"I don't like not being in control." I said as if that explained everything.

Leon let out a low whistle, and climbed to his feet, as well.

"So, you do like me. I was starting to wonder there for a minute." 

"Yeah, well." I said hooking my thumbs through the belt loops in my jeans and kicking at a stray ketchup packet on the floor.

"Oh, don't get all shy on me, again." He said slyly as he moved closer to me.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I said backing up until I bumped into the shelves behind me.

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" He laughed as he moved until he was only inches away, and placed both hands no either sides of my head. 

Just as he was about to kiss me, I panicked and ducked under his arm and out of the way. I opened the door to the stock room and dashed past Mia and Letty. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered when she had gotten there. But at that exact moment, I really didn't care. I walked out of the store and sat one the curb trying to catch my breath. 

I was still trying to register what had just happened. _Leon was going to kiss you and you ran_. Damn, it was simpler then I had thought. _I had run_. I was about to stand up when I felt a warm mouth kiss my neck feather light. I gave a start and turned towards Leon. I hadn't heard him come out of the diner.

His eyes strayed towards my lips as he spoke, "I'll wait until your ready," he began as he ran is tongue across his top lip. "Just don't leave me waiting to long." 

Leon turned and walked back to the garage. All I could do was stare after him. At that moment I wanted to bitch slap myself for running when he was so close to kissing me. My eyes focused on his back as he retreated into the garage. I vowed to myself that the next time something like that happened I wouldn't run...

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~

****

Author's Note: Okay guys that was the fourth chapter. What'd y'all think? Tell me if ya hated it, loved it, found something that could use improvement, so forth and so one. The next chapter is coming soon. Read and review, please. 

Check out my other fics about Vin: 

So you wanna meet your favorite movie star?

Running Scared

The past's dark touch

Check out my Vin sites:

****

Eccentricity- http://www.angelfire.com/ego/mroningequinnox

****

Hot Boys- Http://www.angelfire.com/space/hotboys

Peace out, from you friendly neighborhood psycho!

_ ~*~ The original Ghetto girl~*~_

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~


	5. Did you two...?

****

Title:No Angel

****

Author: Jackiegirl5485

****

Chapters: (5/?)

****

Email: Jackiegirl5485@yahoo.com

****

Rating: PG-13/R, The rating is only for the language and slight mature content.

****

Summary: For now this is really just a day-in-the-life fic. But as I start writing more, the story will 'pick' up and you'll get to read more about the 'blemishes' on Ella's criminal record and about why she is so desperate to 'start over'. But for now your Just going to have to wait for the plot to thicken and simmer. Ha, ha.

****

Disclaimers: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent and one penny. You can have the penny if you want. !_!

****

Pairing: Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, V is gonna stay the lone coyot' (spelt it without the **e** on purpose), Leon is still gonna be the ladies man and Jesse, well as much as it pains me to say Jesse is dead in this ficcie. I love ya Jess!

****

Achieve: Sure, just ask.

****

Feedback: Loved, as always.

__

Incomplete

****

Chapter 5

As I got up from the curb and turned to go back into the diner, I noticed both Letty and Mia standing in the doorway. I let out a sigh as I approached them.

"What did Leon mean when he said, 'I'll wait until your ready?'" She began. "Did you two almost..." Her voice trail off as she began making lewd gestures with her hands.

I rolled my eyes and shooed them aside so that I could go back inside. The second that I had sat down they sent another barrage of questions at me.

"Well, did you?" 

I shook my head, "No, Let. Nothing happened."

As I looked back and forth between the two I knew that they hadn't brought a damn thing.

"Okay, fine," I said through clenched teeth. "Leon, took me into the stock Room and wouldn't let me out until I told why I ran to the bathroom like that when I saw him and then he tried to kiss me and I bolted." I finished and shrugged.

"What?" Letty asked mouth-hanging open. 

I looked at Mia with pleading eyes. I really didn't want to have to explain the whole thing to her. It was embarrassing enough as it was, without me reenacting the whole thing.

Mia motioned Letty closer to her and told her what happened. When Mia was finished Letty turned around and started cracking up laughing.

"Hey, What's so funny!" I began drumming my fingers on the counter top.

Letty grabbed her sides to stop from laughing; it worked, but just barley. "You ran from Leon and then when he tried to kiss you, you ran again!"

"Yeah, wanna make something of it." I said, arching a brow.

"No, but it's just so damn funny. Dom, Brian and V have got to here about this." 

"Oh, no they don't." 

"Okay, fine. But you really need your head checked out, Mami. You actually ran from Leon? If you heard some of the shit that I have about ol' Leon, you'd be trying to get a piece of him."

"Well, why don't you go fuck 'em then?" 

"Been there, don't that." Letty said leaning back in the stool she was sitting on.

"_What_!" I snapped to attention. _Hold up, back it up, what he hell did she just say? _"You had sex with Leon before."

I turned to Mia to see if it was really true but she wasn't saying any thing. I turned back to Letty.

"You tellin' the truth? Or are you trying to stress me out. Cuz, if you are I'm gonna..." 

She raised her hands in a sign of surrender, "Okay, okay, I was just pulling ya leg. 'Sides, Dom would of kicked my ass if that did happen?"

"Oh, oh okay."

Over the next couple of hours Letty Mia and me talked. After the little 'Leon' thing, the conversation took a detour to how Letty and Dom had gotten together. It was funny actually, imagining Letty as a kid following Dom around everywhere. And she was laughing at **me** about Leon! They told me bits and pieces about the heist that had gone down a few years back. I wondered why they were telling me about it; I even asked as much. Letty had turned to me and told me that since I was practically Leon's girlfriend that it didn't matter. I laughed and pocked her in the side. Mia rolled her eyes and told us that we were acting like children. Eventually, Letty went back to the garage to finish working, and soon after at around 7:30 Mia started the task of closing the diner for the night.

"Need any help?" I asked getting up.

"No, I got it."

"Okay, what are you doing after this?"

"Going home to cook dinner for the guys." She said taking the money out of the chase register and put it into a lock box. "Why don't come with."

"Ya, sure. I mean you already got a full house." 

Mia grabbed her bag from behind the counter and ushered me outside. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, great, I'll follow you guys in my car."

"Alright." We walked the few feet into the Toretto's garage. As we walked in I saw Vince, Letty and Leon working on a 2000 dodge intepid. Dom and Brian were huddled under the hood of a fire engine red '74 Vintage mustang. I let out a low whistle as I approached. 

"Nice ride." I said as I circled around her. I had a thing for called vintage cars she. 

Brian looked up as I surveyed her. "She's mine." He said with a big grin on his face. Okay so I wasn't the only one who called cars she.

"You serious?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, Dom and me been gettin' parts imported from Japan to fix her up."

"You wanna see the engine." Dom moved to one side and motioned for me to come closer.

I grinned, "Hell yeah!"

I around the car, stood next to him, and peered down. _Fuck._

Brian wasn't kidding about exporting parts from Japan. The engine wasn't the only hot thing under the hood though. I bent down to get a closer look. Yeah I was right this car was definitely hot. It had cool-air intake, a NOS-fogger system, a T-four turbo, an A.I.C. controller and direct port nitrous injection. With this baby he could fly across the finish line.

"What I wouldn't give to have a car like this." 

Next to me Dom grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Serious about that?"

"Uh-oh," Mia said from in back of me. I turned and gave her a look of confusion.

"What?" 

"The last time Dom got that look on his face he made Brian work for him and he became an honorary member of the team."

I shrugged note getting the point, "And?"

"Do you really want to be associated with these guys?" She joked.

I looked around at the motley group of people in the garage, and settled on Dominic who was staring at me with this intent look on his face as if contemplating something. I then turned to Letty who was looking at me and making these kissy faces behind Leon's back. How I understood what Mia was saying.

"Maybe you're right, all your guys are a few apples short of an apple tree." I said and laughed as Letty and the rest of the guys got this indianite look on her face. "I'm just joking, god."

"I'm answer to you're question," I began turning back to Dom's. "Yeah, I'm serious. I'd do damn near anything to get a sweet rid like that."

Dom grinned wickedly, "I'm assuming you know your way around an engine, right?" He continued after I nodded my response. "Good, we need an extra hand around the garage, been getting busy lately. You start tomorrow. 

"Now he owns you." Mia came up and said. 

Brian laughed, "Sounds familiar."

"Yeah, it's the orientation speech for all of Dom's new recruits." She said, sauntering towards Brian and giving him a peak on the cheek. Mia checked her watch; 8:00 time to go.

"Time to go, so I can start cooking dinner. " She ushered everyone out of the garage and waited for Dom to lock up. "And stay on your best behavior I don't want Ella being grossed out tonight.

"Oh you saying for dinner, girl?" Letty asked coming to stand beside her.

I nodded and moved just as Letty was about to grab my arm.

"What?" She asked as she looked at me.

I pointed to her hands. "I don't mind a little axel grease now and then, but not on my 'beater."

Letty grinned and started to move closer, hands out stretched, "I'm not playing, Let. No!" I turned to run and collided with Leon, we both fell to the ground in a heap of arms and legs.

I huffed as I detangled myself from him, "Sorry 'bout that."

"No prob'." He said as he grasped my hand to help me up.

I got up and dusted myself off. I turned trying to find Letty but she dashed back into the garage. "Oooh, I'm gonna kill her."

I turned around and began inspecting Leon. I reached down and grabbed his had seeing the thin trial of blood on his palm, "Oh Damn, your bleeding." I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out a tissue. I began to dab at the spot until the bleeding stopped. 

"It's okay. It's nothing." He lifted his other hand and placed it under his chin as if in thought, then turned gleaming green eyes on me, "unless you wanna kiss me and make it all better."

My eyes widened, and I looked over my shoulder. Thank God the others were far enough away that they couldn't here us. I turned back to Leon with a lopsided grin on my face, "I could," I said and tilted my head to the side a little. "But I don't I think I will."

I chuckled softly to myself as I turned around and strode over to the rest of the guys. I couldn't help it. Maybe I was just a gluten for punishment but I had to do that, just had to. I could just imagine the look Leon must have had on his face as I walked away. I had to pay him back for that little 'kiss me and make it better' thing, just had to.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~

****

Author's Note: Okay guys that was the fifth chapter. What'd y'all think? Tell me if ya hated it, loved it, found something that could use improvement, so forth and so one. The next chapter is coming soon. Read and review, please. 

Check out my other fics about Vin: 

So you wanna meet your favorite movie star?

Running Scared

The past's dark touch

Check out my Vin sites:

****

Eccentricity- http://www.angelfire.com/ego/mroningequinnox

****

Hot Boys- Http://www.angelfire.com/space/hotboys

Peace out, from you friendly neighborhood psycho!

_ ~*~ The original Ghetto girl~*~_

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~**~~**~~


	6. La Kess

****

Title:No Angel

****

Author: Jackiegirl5485

****

Chapters: (6/?)

****

Email: Jackiegirl5485@yahoo.com

****

Rating: PG-13/R, The rating is only for the language and slight mature content.

****

Summary: For now this is really just a day-in-the-life fic. But as I start writing more, the story will 'pick' up and you'll get to read more about the 'blemishes' on Ella's criminal record and about why she is so desperate to 'start over'. But for now your Just going to have to wait for the plot to thicken and simmer. Ha, ha.

****

Disclaimers: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent and one penny. You can have the penny if you want. !_!

****

Pairing: Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, V is gonna stay the lone coyot' (spelt it without the **e** on purpose), Leon is still gonna be the ladies man and Jesse, well as much as it pains me to say Jesse is dead in this ficcie. I love ya Jess!

****

Achieve: Sure, just ask.

****

Feedback: Loved, as always.

__

Incomplete

****

Chapter 6

Only a few moments passed before Dom finished locking up and both he and Letty walked over to us. 

Not long after, everyone got into their car and drove to Mia and Dom's. Dom, Letty and Vince drove in there own cars, Brian and Mia road together, while I brought up the rear. We got to their house in no time flat. 

The house seemed different during the day, cozier and for once I could see the carpet without litters of beer bottles scattered about. It was pretty nice, and definitely a lot bigger then my hole-in-the-wall apartment. 

"Okay guys, go upstairs and get changed. I don't want that motor-oil everywhere." Mia began ushering everyone to the stairs.

After the guys had trudged upstairs, I followed Mia into the kitchen where she began making dinner. I watched for a while, as she frantically moved from one place to the other, checking this, cutting that, getting this, and stirring that. 

"Mia, you need any help over there?"

She shook her head barley glancing my way. "No, I'm good. I cook better alone. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to be stuck in this hot kitchen."

I looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why don't you go into the living room and put in a movie to watch. I'm sure one of the guys will be down soon. K?" 

"Okay." I said shrugging my shoulder and walked into the living room. I bent down and picked a random movie to watch. I popped the movie in and sat down on the sofa. As the previews played I laid back on the sofa and propped my feet up, stifling a yawn. I hadn't realized how tired I had been and the soft sofa wasn't helping any. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

I stirred awhile later and found that the guys had come back down stairs. Everybody was scattered around the sofa. Letty, Dom and Vince were sitting in front of the sofa, Brian was sitting on a chair with Mia on his knee and Leon was sitting on the sofa with my legs in his lap. His hand was on my upper thigh and he was absently kneading it. I looked his way with partly closed eyes. Leon grinned slightly and shrugged but made no effort to move his hand, and I wasn't about to do anything about it, either. I turned around and closed my eyes again lulled back to sleep by Leon's gentle caress. 

The second time I awoke to someone shaking me by the shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted up into Letty's grinning face. I pushed her away and closed my eyes again. 

"Girl, you gotta wake up." She said poking me in the arm.

I swatted her away and turned over, "No, I don't."

"Okay, I guess me and the rest of the guys can eat with out ya." I heard her say as she began walking away.

Food, or sleep, I mused. 

"Wait!" I called and hastily sat up. I got up and yawned. "Okay, okay I'm up."

"I knew that would get you. Come on, everybody's in the back." Letty motioned for me to follow her. We walked through the kitchen and out to the backyard where everybody was waiting.

"Finally up, sleeping beauty." Leon called out.

I heard Letty snickering behind me. Shaking my head I went over to the picnic table that they were sitting at. Letty squeezed in between Leon and Brian and I sat on the end next to Vince and in front of Leon.

Looking at all the food that Mia had cooked, my stomach began growl. It all looked so good, ribs, fried chicken, macaroni, the works. I looked around the table waiting for everybody else to start eating. I noticed that nobody was moving an inch towards the food that Mia had prepared. The waiting was killin' me. I couldn't take it. I began to reach for a piece of chicken when I felt Leon nudge me with his foot under the table. I arched my eyebrow and stared at him. He shook his head slightly. I dropped my hand and sat back. What the hell...

Moment's later Vince's hand shot out and grabbed a piece of chicken; the same piece of chicken that I had, had my heart set on. All eyes went up to the head of the table were Dom sat with a serious expression on his face

"You know the routine, Vince. Since you was the first to dip ya hand into the food, you say grace." He said and broke into a grin.

"Shit." Vince groaned. "Come on, Dom. Don't make me do it, brother."

"No buts, Vince. You want the food, you say grace."

"Okay, fine. Heavenly father..." He began clasping his hand together. "Uh... Heavenly father, thank you for providing us with the food we see before us...and uh... the phat rides we got. Amen."

I spared a glance at Leon and mouthed the word `thanks', before diving forward and grabbing a piece of chicken and a rib.

I took a bit out of the rib, to appease my rumbling stomach. Everything was delicious. Apparently the guys thought so too, because they were all digging in the same way that I was.

After I finished eating, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

"It's the third door on the left. "Letty said as I got up.

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

I ran up the stairs to the bathroom. I walked in, closed the door behind me and did my business. When I was finished, I washed my hands. I heard a knock at the door as I turned the water off and dried my hands.

"I'll be out in a minute." I yelled.

"El, it's me. Let me in." I signed as I opened the door to reveal Leon, leaning against the door jam, with this look of complete debonair on his face.

I stifled a grin and moved to the sink to let him in.

"Just thought I'd come check on you; make sure you found the bathroom all right." He said standing in front of me.

"Uh-huh, you came all this way up here just to check on me?" I gasped as he put his hands around my waist and lifted me on to the sink. The faucet was poking me in the back, but right about then I couldn't have cared less.

"Now what did you come up here for, really?" I said knowing all to well. I just wanted to here him say it. 

Leon smiled slyly. "I came up hear to see if you were ready for that kiss yet."

I let a seductive smirk grace my features, "I just don`t know. Your gonna have to try it and see what happens." Hey, I was sick of running, now I wanted to see what Leon was made of.

He grinned and moved closer standing between my legs. I waited as he put one hand at the small of my back and the other hand on the base of my neck. I shivered when his hands came into contact with my bare skin. As he pulled me down into a searing hot kiss my vision was clouded by green. I closed my eyes and wrapped my legs around his waist. He really was a great kisser. I felt as though my lungs were going to burst. He had all my senses on alert. This was like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt this growing arousal stem up from the pit of my stomach. I leaned in closer and moved my hips slightly. Hmm, guess I wasn't the only one who was excited. I pulled away, panting.

I let a slow smile inch its way across my face, "Damn." I whispered still a little breathless. 

Leon plopped down on the toilet and glance my way running a hand through his short brown hair, " damn, girl what the hell did you do to me?"

"So, I take it you enjoyed it?" I joked.

"Fuck, yeah." He said with this big stupid grin on his face.

I hoped off the sink and pulled Leon to his feet, " come on, I'm sure everybody thinks were ravaging each other by now."

"Well, since they already think it..." He said with that suave look again.

I laughed and steered him into the hallway, "Whoa, Casanova. You got ya kiss. Don't take it too far."

Leon turned me around and gave me this serious look, "Okay, how `bout we take it slower. Let me take you out."

I thought about it for a second, "well, let me check my schedule and get back to --"

Leon cut me off, "Ella!"

I raised my hands in front of me and grinned, "okay okay, just a little joke." I let my hands fall to my sides, all traces of humor gone. "Sure, I'll go out with ya. Where you takin' me?"

"I'm not tellin', you'll just have to wait and see." He said mimicking me.

I gaped at him open-mouthed.

Leon walked past me, put a finger under my chin and closed my mouth, "Don't give out invites if you don't plan on going through with `em."

"What the hell are you talkin' `bout?" I turned around and stared at him. He gave me a look and realization dawned on me. "Watch it babe, if ya keep that up, you might not get the opportunity at all, if ya know what I mean." I said sauntering past him and down the steps. This is the guy that I'm supposed to be going out with, I thought throwing my hands up. But he was hot, if that was any cancellation. 

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

****

Author's Note: Okay guys that was the sixth chapter. What'd y'all think? Tell me if ya hated it, loved it, found something that could use improvement, so forth and so one. The next chapter is coming soon. Read and review, please. 

Check out my other fics about Vin: 

So you want to meet your favorite movie star?

Running Scared

The past's dark touch

Check out my Vin sites:

****

Eccentricity- http://www.angelfire.com/ego/mroningequinnox

****

Hot Boys- Http://www.angelfire.com/space/hotboys

Peace out, from you friendly neighborhood psycho!

_ ~*~ The original Ghetto girl~*~_

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~


	7. Pasts Revealed

**Title**:No Angel

**Author**: Jackiegirl5485

**Chapters**: (7?)

**Email**: PG-13/R, The rating is only for the language and slight mature content.

**Summary**: For now your Just going to have to wait for the plot to thicken and simmer. Ha, ha.

**Disclaimers**: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent and one penny. You can have the penny if you want. !

**Pairing**: Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, V is gonna stay the lone coyot' (spelt it without the **e** on purpose), Leon is still gonna be the ladies man and Jesse, well as much as it pains me to say Jesse is dead in this ficcie. I love ya Jess!

**Achieve**: Sure, just ask.

**Feedback**: Loved, as always.

_Incomplete_

_**Chapter 7** _

The next morning I stopped by the garage bright and early. All the guys were there, minus Mia, who was at the diner. I looked over and saw Dom's shaved head behind the gate of his makeshift office'. Vince and Letty were trading insults about something or another; while Brian was hunkered under the hood of his vintage mustang. I spotted Leon's work boots underneath of his yellow skyline.

"Wassup, guys." I called out as I passed by them. Brian gave a little half-assed wave, and Letty and Vince were too engrossed in their conversation to even notice. Rolling my eyes I walked over to Leon and kicked him on the foot. He slid from under the car and sat up.

"Hey," I whispered, smiling down at him.

"Hey, babe." He took hold of my arm and pulled me down until I was straddling him.

"You know, you never did tell me what time when you wanted to take me out." I said leaning my forehead against his. "And you don't know where I live." I moved a little closer.

"How about Friday? I'll pick you up at around 8:00, and I already know where you live." Leon smirked moving his hands around my waist.

I bit down lightly on my bottom lip and grinned, "oh, you do, do you? Well, in that--" I stopped, noticing Dom stand and lean against the gate that separated his office' from the rest of the garage.

He motioned me over, "I need to talk to you for a minute." He rumbled in that gravelly voice of his, laced with tightness.

I turned back to Leon, puzzled. Leon shook his head and planted a quick kiss on my lips before I rose and strolled over to Dom.

He moved aside to let me pass by.

"If this is what I can expect from my future employer, maybe I'd rather work in the diner with Mia." I joked mock glaring at him.

He didn't even crack a smile, as he raised a brow and stared my way. Something was definitely not right here, I though as my heart sped up. I stepped back and plopped down in the nearest chair, waiting for him to speech.

"I ran a check on you," he declared coolly sitting on the desk in front of me.

My eyes widened in disbelief, "You ran a check on me?" I asked heatedly.

"I had to, Ella."

"Why?" Agitation crept into my voice.

"Because we have pretty much accepted you as a part of the team. You're, damn near, Leons girlfriend and since Jess died..." Dom trailed off, a sad note entered his voice.

He stared of into the distance, as if remembering some tragic event. I hadn't heard anything about this Jess-guy before, but I made a mental note to find out about it later. Dom looked so miserable just then that I almost forgot about his invasion of my privacy, almost.

"Dom!" I called out, voice raised.

He shook his head as if clearing it and turned back to me. But he still had that far away look in his eyes.

"Dom." I said a littler more quietly, rousing him out of his daze. "Look, I get that you had to check me out. But it isn't a big deal, really."

"Impressive wrap sheet you got here." He said opening a manila folder that he had been holding, ignoring my earlier words.

"Like I said, It ain't no big deal." I repeated coldly. I didn't want to go into the particulars' of my wrap sheet, and certainly not with him.

I glanced down as he flipped through page after page, "Car theft?"

I shrugged looking away, "It was two cars, and so what, it ain't like y'all didn't do the same shit." I resorted flippantly.

He leaned over and put the folder in my lap, pointing. "I'm not worried bout that. This is what worries me." I looked down dread filling me.

I stared at the page as Dom taped is finger on the words he wanted me to see. Two words gleamed back at me, attempted manslaughter'. I was hoping that he couldn't have gotten a hold of that piece of information. My blood turned to ice as the words rolled around in my mind. I knew the shit was going to come back and bite me on the ass one of these days.

I looked from Dom, to the crisp piece of white paper that held my whole sordid criminal record.

"We don't have to go into this, nobody died, and I was totally in the right, end of story." I pleaded. He sighed but made no indication of letting the matter be.

I climbed to my feet and fled from Dom's office. I didn't get very far before I heard him calling after me.

"Ella, wait!" He bellowed as he jogged to catch up with me.

I stopped and stole a quick glance around the garage. Brian, Vince, Letty and Leon, had abandoned there days work to gawk at the two of us. I had a sinking feeling that they had heard our whole conversation. I mean after all there weren't any walls separating us from the rest of the garage.

I huffed, "If you're going to put my business out there can we at least go somewhere more private?"

He nodded and I followed him to the back of the garage; it wasn't much better but it would have to do. When I passed Leon he had the strangest expression on his face. I'd have to talk to him about it later, but now it was the farthest thing from my mind.

I leaned against the nearest wall and peered up at Dom from underneath dark lashes, "Forget it, Dom." I tried one last time, it hadn't worked the other times I didn't know why I thought this time would be different.

"I need to know. There's no way around it."

I shrugged. "Fine, you want the long version or the short and sweet one?"

"Whichever one gives me the most information." He resorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I rolled my eyes and began, "A few years back, I met this guy at the races. At first I thought he was a complete asshole, but then, I guess he grew on me. Once you got past the asshole factor' he was kind of nice." I laughed at the irony. "We hooked up. He got wasted. He raped me. I got a gun and shot him."

I stopped for a moment and cleared my throat, then continued. "But like I said I didn't kill anybody. I shot him but I only ended up shooting him in the shoulder. To make a long story short, I was tried for attempted manslaughter. I would have gone to prison but lover boy dropped the charges. Since I didn't kill him and all." I added sardonically.

"Is he in jail?" Dom stated. "Look, I'm sor--"

I cut him off, "You needed to know about it, so I told you. I don't want this to be some kind of big thing, okay. I got over it, you should too." I reassured him. In reality I hadn't forgotten, but what I told Dom was true, I didn't was it to be a big issue. I had dealt with enough major dramas, and I didn't want this to turn into one, too.

"Anything else you need to know."

Dom looked at me a moment before answering, "I needed to know." He said faintly running a hand over his head.

"Yeah, I know, " I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets. Dom turned to go back to his office.

"Dom," I called after him. "Do me a favor, don't tell Leon or any of the other guys about this."

He nodded solemnly, "yeah, sure."

I ran a hand through my hair and grinned weakly, "don't you need me to fill out an application or something'."

He stared at me, puzzled, then grinned, "oh, yeah but you can do that later. For now get one of the guys to show you the ropes, I'll be going over the books if you need me."

"Okay." I watched as he walked back to his office. It was the first time that I had told anybody about what happened. I just hoped that Leon would never find out about it.

**Author's Note**: Okay guys that was the seventh chapter. What'd y'all think? Tell me if ya hated it, loved it, found something that could use improvement, so forth and so one. The next chapter is coming soon. Read and review, please.


	8. Hiding From The Past

**Title**:No Angel

**Author**: Jackiegirl5485

**Chapters**: (8?)

**Email**: PG-13/R, The rating is only for the language and slight mature content/subject matter.

**Summary**: For now your Just going to have to wait for the plot to thicken and simmer. Ha, ha.

**Disclaimers**: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent and one penny. You can have the penny if you want. !

**Pairing: **Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, V is gonna stay the lone coyot' (spelt it without the e on purpose), Leon is still gonna be the ladies man and Jesse, well as much as it pains me to say Jesse is dead in this ficcie. I love ya Jess!

**Achieve**: Sure, just ask.

**Feedback**: Loved, as always.

_Incomplete_

**Chapter 8**

After Dom went back to his office I got Letty to give me the grand tour and show me where everything was and all. But all day my mind kept wandering back to the conversation that Dom and I had. I'd mentioned before that he was the first person that I had told about it. Normally I wouldn't have told him, but I don't know for all my trying, it just came out, the whole sordid thing, just came spilling out of my mouth. It was kind of odd knowing that another person knew something like that about you.

Most of what I had told him was true, Sean, yeah, that was his name, Sean. Didn't sound like the name of a rapist, did it, but then again what did a rapist name sound like? I sighed, shaking my head at my own mental rambling.

_Sean Martin._

His name even left a bad taste in my mouth. It hadn't always been like that though. In the beginning I actually though highly of the jackass.

Oh, stop kiddin' yourself, El, you more then thought highly of him, yo' ass was in love with him, I reflected, miserably.

_Sean, Sean, Sean_. He was on my mind 24/7. I couldn't have gone a day without thinking about him. But what would you expect from a fifteen-year-old that thought she was in love? If you'd have asked me back then I would have told you that the sun revolved around him. Ya, see how far-gone I was. And the fact of the matter was I couldn't solely blame him for how fucked up I am. My mother also held a big contribution to _that _cause. Now don't your see why I said my life was one big drama?

My father died when I was 12; after he died something inside of her shattered. She turned into some kind of whore in a vain attempt to make the pain go away. My mother wasn't like most women. When my father died, she didn't do the motherly thing and hold dear the one thing that held her to him, instead she pushed me away. I don't know, I guess she wanted to forget about him, and when she looked at me that's all she saw. At first, I didn't understand, but as the years went on, and we became more like complete strangers living inside the same house, I began to comprehend and except that, that was how she eased her lose.

Soon after that Sean-y boy came into the picture. He made me feel, for the first time in years, that somebody beside myself loved me. Everything was great; we were great. I had a lot of firsts with him, first kiss, first date, first guy that I had sex with, and a few other firsts that I'd rather not mention. Our relationship was fine for nearly a year before the cheating started, and other shit along with it. I ignored it, or tried to as best I could, stupid me. In my delusional mind I didn't want to lose him. I went along with it for a while, until I couldn't take the shit any longer. What I didn't tell Dom was that on the night he raped me, I went to his house to 'confront' him. And I was the one that ended up in an orange jumper with shackled around my feet. Go, fig.

After I got out of that situation, I fled the place that I had once called home, and decided to start over someplace where no one knew me, my mother, or Sean. And a place where neither one of them could find me and find some new way to fuck me over.

So I moved to L.A. all sun all the time, and the place where the racing scene was the hottest. I had come to L.A. about a 6 months back, right after my 18th birthday. I didn't immediately go back to racing though, I cooled it for awhile. Worked a lot of odd jobs, to get my rid fixed up. And when I did go to the races it was only as a spectator. I wanted to keep a low profile for awhile, make sure, my mother didn't try to find me. As time past I got back into the swing of things and I felt that at least some part of me had found some peace again.

"Yo, mami? You a'ight?" Letty asked concern in her voice.

I snapped to attention and met her worried gaze, "Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself. That little trip down memory lane had shaken me a little.

Letty searched my eyes intently, "You sure don't look 'fine' to me." She began, "What's the matter, chica?"

I looked at Letty for a moment, for some reason I wanted to tell her everything. I guess Dom had opened the floodgates with his little inquisition. But in the end I held off on saying anything about it, for now anyway. I knew that someday, I'd have to say something, maybe not everything, but enough.

I tilted my head to the side, a grin forming on my lips, "Its nothing, just a little nervous about my date with Leon." I lied.

Letty stopped dead and gaped, brown eyes wide, "You and Leon have a **_date_**?" She blurted out, loud enough for everybody else to hear.

I took a quick peak over my shoulder at Leon, who was working under the hood of a red and black Mitsubishi eclipse. He didn't make a move, apparently he hadn't hear Letty.

I grabbed her by the arm and ushered her out of the garage and over to the diner, where Mia was taking a patron's order. I turned to Letty and chuckled at the look she was giving me.

"What?" I said sitting down on a stool.

She broke into a big grin, "You and **_Leon_** have a date?" She repeated sitting next to me.

"What?" I heard Mia exclaim behind me as she approached us.

Letty turned to her grin still in place, "You heard me, girl. Ella and Leon have a date."

Mia looked at me, both eyebrows raised, "Oh, and when did this happen?" She added, "I sure do miss a lot when I'm over here." Mia said sitting.

"Come one, chica, dish the dirt, out with it." Letty pressed.

I sighed deeply, "There's nothin' to tell." I joked and broke into a snort of laughter as both Mia and Letty glowered.

"Okay, I'll talk." I rolled my eyes, then told then about the kiss last night that Leon and I shared in the bathroom. "I'm stunned you guys didn't figure it out then, but I guess you two were too _preoccupied _to notice, huh?"

"Damn, straight." Letty jested.

"So," Mia questioned. "Where's he taking you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know he won't tell me; says it's a surprise." I said, wondering myself.

"What ya going to wear?" Letty asked. I shrugged, I hadn't really thought about that. I'd probably find something. I've never been into clothes; what ever I found that was cotton or denim that was what I wore. Great style, huh?

Letty began shaking her head, "that, chica, will never do. You just can't find 'something to wear." She said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because, you're going out on a _date_." She emphasized the word date, to make her point. "Right, Mia?"

Mia nodded in agreement. I looked at the pair, resisting the urge to laugh. _They were actually serious._

"That's all fine and well, but the only kinds of clothes I own are what you see on me now." I motioned to my pink baby-T and another pair of low-riding jeans.

Both Mia and Letty grinned, and Mia got up. I noticed that the guy that had been in here earlier was now gone, and Mia was counting out the cash register. What the hell was she doing and why was Letty still giving me this sly, secretive grin.

When Mia was done she turned around and held the diner key up in the air, "Closing time." She sang.

"What are you doing, you can't close, it's only 3:00 in the afternoon."

She waved a dismissive hand, then she and Letty dragged me outside and announced, "We're going shopping!" Mia locked up and we walked to the entrance of the garage.

"I can't leave, I just started today, Dom's gonna be pissed." I said, weakly.

"Oh come on, Dom's not the sole owner of the garage or the diner. They're both half mine. So when I say we're going shopping, we are going shopping." I sighed giving up.

"Okay, but we're taking my car." Mia and Letty shrugged.

I unlocked the car doors and climbed into the driver's seat, "and there is no way of getting out of this?" I asked as a last resort after they had climbed into the car.

Letty beamed, "Nope, Mami, not a chance in hell."

I sighed as I pulled out onto the road.

"This is going to be _fun_." I muttered as I drove.

**Author's Note**: Okay guys that was the seventh chapter. What'd y'all think? Tell me if ya hated it, loved it, found something that could use improvement, so forth and so one. The next chapter is coming soon. Read and review, please.


	9. The Big Date

**Title:** No Angel

**Author:** Abikne Myllure

**Chapter:** 9?

**Email:** abikne gmail . com

**Rating:** M for mature subject matter. You've been warned!

**Summary:** All Ella McDermott wanted was to start over. When she meets Leon and the rest of the D Team she thinks it may be possible, until a piece of the past she desperately tried to bury comes back to bite her on the butt.

**Pairing:** Leon/OC slight Mia/Brian and Letty/Dom

**Achieve:** Sure, just ask.

_Incomplete_

_Disclaimers: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent. _

**Author's Note:** Firstly, I've taken a few liberties with chapter 7 & 8. I changed the day of their date. I decided I wanted a little time to pass before the big date. All pass chapters have been revised to reflect the change. It's now been set to Friday—a week from the time Leon asks her out and a week after the events of chapter 8.

Also I'd like to thank each and every one of you guys that commented on my fic! You are much loved. Your comments are what kept this fic going.

Lastly, I'm so ecstatic right now because I finally have a beta for _No Angel_. Patti kindly answered my plea for a beta to clean up my atrocious editing!

Chapter Nine

It had been several days since Mia and Letty whisked me away to do a little 'therapeutic' shopping, and tonight was the big date with Leon.

After Dom did his little impression of the _Spanish Inquisition _everything seemed to fall into place. The guys accepted me as a part of the team. It was a bit odd for them to trust me as wholly as they had; even though a copy of my criminal record had found its way into Dom's 'files'. It made me feel good knowing that somebody cared about me without wanting anything in return.

As much as I tried not too, I still loved my mother and it really tore me up when she turned her back on me. Any remnants of a family we had crumbled when my father died. And now I had another chance.

Then there was Leon. He was the wild card. Sure I knew he cared for me, but I wasn't sure about my feelings for him. I didn't know if I wanted to get tangled up in a relationship with Leon, especially considering he fancied himself a player. I noticed that right from the start. It was kind of hard not to notice when a harem of chicks followed him around all the time.

A day hadn't gone by since I started working at the garage that one of his little racer skanks wouldn't come flouncing around ass-out in next to nothing, draping herself all over him. Letty and the guys had a pool going on how long it would take me to slaughter Leon and the rest of his little collection of atomically correct Barbies.

I was jealous. I'll admit that much. Who wouldn't be with those kinds of girls buzzing around your guy? I couldn't even think about the stories Letty told be about his fondness of the female form. But contrary to what I expected he kept his hands and eyes to himself.

It was kind of funny, not to mention a real ego booster knowing Leon was giving up a sure thing for me. I wasn't exactly a prude but I wasn't the kind of person to just jump into the sack with somebody. Even if that somebody did have the sexiest green eyes I'd ever seen and a body that just--

"Hey, chica you finished in there, yet?" came a muffled voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

I groaned giving my mirror image a once over, "I'm not wearing this!"

"Oh, come off it. Leon won't be able to keep his hands off you tonight."

"That's why I'm not wearing is. In case you forgot I'm not running a _Sluts R' Us _over here!" I resorted tugging on the hem of the 'dress' I had on.

The handkerchief that Letty and Mia were loosely referring to as a dress was made out of a slinky black material. It was pretty and simple—if you could get past the fact that the hem was only a few inches away from being obscene. My biggest concern was that the dress was cutting off my circulation!

I heard what sounded like Mia pushing Letty away from the door. "Ella, I'm sure you look great. I wouldn't have picked it out if it made you look like a slut." She reassured.

I sneered even thought neither of them could see it. _Leave it to Mia to appeal to my sense of reason._

I huffed, "Ok, fine. I'll come out."

I pushed open the door giving the dress another tug.

"So...what do you think?"

Mia nodded handing me a pair of silver earring and a necklace. "You look great! Just like I knew you would."

Letty came over and put her arm around my shoulder, "See, Told ya. You'll be beating him back with a stick once he sees you."

Somehow Letty's words weren't helping the situation any.

_Leon is not Sean_, I assured myself putting on the earrings and necklace.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate all your help."

"Forget about it, we were happy to help." Mia replied giving an offhanded wave before she went into the living room.

Letty nodded in agreement, pulling something out of her pocket and putting it in my hand. "Don't go doing anything I wouldn't--." She stopped short. "Wait, what the hell am I saying? Do it, do everything that I wouldn't." She grinned wickedly walking into the front room, as I started dumbly at the condom she shoved into my hand.

"I think your going to need this condom more than I will." I snorted following her.

"I don't know about that, Baby." I heard from behind me.

I turned and was greeted by the image of Leon sprawled out on my couch. I really needed to pay more attention to my surroundings.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I blurted out feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Mia let me in." I made a mental note to 'thank' Mia later.

I didn't know whether to be pissed or embarrassed. I opted for a little bit of both. "What makes you think we'll need this?" I retorted giving him a glare for good measure.

Leon got up and took the condom from me, giving me an excruciatingly slow once over. "With that dress on I can think of a few reasons.

The blush came back full force.

"I'm sure you can. Hold on to one of those thoughts, it might be the only thing keeping you company tonight." I muttered snatching it back. I turned my fierce glare on Letty.

Letty snickered, unfazed, pulling Mia to the door. "Well, we'll see you later."

I turned back to Leon, ignoring the heated look he kept giving me, "So... Where exactly are you taking me?"

"First there's dinner at _Mariscos De Rosarito, _and then a surprise destination. But if you prefer, we can skip straight to the hot oil massage and raunchy sex." He dropped back on the couch with a wide grin on his face.

I pointedly ignored the last part of his comment and turned to go retrieve my bag from the bedroom. I hadn't even managed to take a step when Leon snagged my wrist. Before I knew it I found myself perched on his lap.

My heart sped up just a little when I felt his hand move to my tummy. Palm flat and fingers spread out as he pressed me back against his chest and growing erection.

"L-Leon, what the hell are you doing?" I barked out, head down to hide the heat working its way up to my cheeks.

Leon's warm breath fanned out against my neck as he leaned forward, "That dress really does look sexy on you."

I wiggled in his grasp, trying to free myself from his wandering hands. He stilled my movements with a nip to the ear.

"Loosen up, Ella; you're always so fuckin' tense." He drawled as his mouth came down to lay a small kiss against my skin. A fine shiver worked its way up my spine as excitement pooled in my belly. I gave a small start when his other hand brushed against my inner thigh.

I bit down on my lip stopping a moan that threatened to escape. I watched entranced as Leon's hand disappeared under the hem of my dress. I was becoming utterly aroused in spite of myself. I had to stop this before my resolve completely shatters.

"Leon, please…" I murmured hating the distinct note of breathlessness that seeped into my voice. "…please stop." I felt him all but freeze behind me, his hands dropped to the sofa.

I climbed to my feet slowly, my hands unconsciously going to the hem of my dress; giving it a little tug. I felt Leon's cool gaze on me but I refused to meet it.

Seconds ticked by, neither of us saying a word. I cursed my inability to forget about my problems for one night and enjoy my date with him.

I heard Leon stand behind me, "Ella, what happened?" I sighed slightly at the anger I detected in his voice. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," I exclaimed as I walked to my bedroom. "I just don't want to be late for our reservation. You know how those swanky upscale joints are. If you're five seconds late your table goes to the next lucky bastard in line!"

As I reached my bedroom door I turned. I could tell he was extremely irate. He didn't buy my lame excuse, not that I really thought he would. But for now it didn't look like he would press the issue.

"I'm just gonna get my bag and then we can go." I heard his discontented grunt before I retreated to my room.

"Way to go, girl." I hissed to myself as I grabbed my evening bag from the nightstand. _Great way to start the evening_.

Before the night was over I really would have to tell Leon about Sean. I'd have to tell him everything. There was only so far I could push him before he just walked away from me for good.

And God help me, I didn't want it to come to that.

-----

**Author's Note 2: **Well, that was chapter 9, what'd you all think? My blood, sweat, tears and quit a few obscenities went into this. Good or bad, your comments are always appreciated.

g Three years away from the writing game has really made me rusty.

I'm in the process of cranking out next chapter. I'm actually finished about 40 of it (see work is good for something after all) so expect it to be up around next Friday or Saturday.


	10. The Big Date part 2

**Title:** No Angel

**Author:** Abikne Myllure

**Chapter:** 10?

**Email:** abikne at gmail dot com

**Rating:** M for mature subject matter. You've been warned!

**Summary:** All Ella McDermott wanted was to start over. When she meets Leon and the rest of the D Team she thinks it may be possible, until a piece of the past she desperately tried to bury comes back to bite her on the butt.

**Pairing:** Leon/OC slight Mia/Brian and Letty/Dom

**Achieve:** Sure, just ask.

_Incomplete_

_Disclaimers: For legal purposes, I don't own the characters of Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse or any other characters that are mentioned in the story. Right now, the only character I own is Ella. And don't try suing me because all I got in my pocket is lent. _

**Author's Note:** This chapter is so late, I know. It took me a little long to get this chapter finished. The next chapter should take me about a week or two to finish. As always:

good or bad, your comments are always appreciated!

Chapter Ten

Leon and I made it to _Mariscos de Rosiarto _with little consequence. The tension in the air was almost unbearable, but he didn't push me for any answers I wasn't ready to give.

The restaurant Leon chose was pretty elegant. Since I came to L.A six months back, I'd always wanted to come to _Mariascos de Rosiarto, _but never really had an opportunity to-- until now. The atmosphere was quit tranquil. Candles adored almost every available surface, it seemed that they had forgone modern lighting all together and a soft melody played in the background.

A waiter led us to one of the only two window tables with a view of the coastline and took our order. I took in our surrounding, wondering how Leon got this table.

I leaned over slightly drawing Leon's attention, "How in the hell did you manage snag this table?"

He grinned, "I have my ways."

I rolled my eyes but refrained from making a smart ass comment.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were so hands-off back at your place?" He asked suddenly, brow raised.

"I'll explain everything, I promise." I sighed. "Just not now, okay?"

Leon watched me for a moment eyebrows drawn together, slightly confused. I couldn't really blame him, had it been me in his position I wouldn't be so willing to wait for an explanation.

"Alright," he said finally, "I'll give you that."

When he grinned, the breath I'd been holding eased out of me.

"You know Ella, you haven't exactly been a fountain of knowledge when it comes to you and your past."

"That's because there isn't all that much to tell. 'I came, I saw, I have yet to conquer." I resorted, picking up a breadstick and taking a bit. "My life isn't much different from every other Tom, Dick, or Harry."

"Ella…"

"Fine, fine, what do you want to know?"

He thought for a moment, "Tell me what you were like as a kid."

"Well," I started. "I was completely evil. Everything had to be done my way. My mom hated it, but my dad always let me do whatever I wanted too. She'd ground me and he'd cave after enough begging."

"What made you change?"

"My father died," I muttered softly finishing of the last of my breadstick.

Before Leon could say anything the waiter returned with our meals; a rare steak for him and pasta for me.

I reached over and grabbed a few sugar packets and noticed Leon giving me a weird look, "What?"

"Where's the sugar going?"

"Oh, you're one to talk, that cow's still mooing."

"What about you? What were you like as a child? I can see it now, a little Casanova roaming the playground." I joked.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no I was a nerd, complete with glasses and khaki pants. I was a late bloomer, but when I hit puberty…"

I laughed, "Did you know the rest of the team then?"

"No, I didn't meet up with them until high school. I was like fifteen. Vince and Dom saved me and my buddy Jess from getting the shit beat out of us."

Hmm, there was that name again. _Just who the hell was this Jess guy anyway? _I wanted to ask about him but from the way Dom and Leon talked about him I figured it was a sensitive topic and let it drop.

A few hours later I found myself blindfolded with Leon behind me, leading somewhere. He'd blindfolded me while we were still miles away from our destination so I had no idea where we were, but I was itching to find out.

After a while we stopped.

"Am I finally going to find out what this big secret is?"

"Not just yet," I heard rustling from behind me and then I felt him lean down next to me. I felt his cool hands wrap around my ankle, "Give me your foot."

"Why?" I asked even as I lifted my foot I felt him slip my shoe from my foot.

"Because it'll be easier to walk if I take your shoes off," He said slowly moving to my other side and slipping that shoe off too.

Leon gave me a little nudge forward, and soon I felt my feet sink into what felt like sand. _So it's a beach,_ I mused as we walked.

Soon we came to another stop and I felt my blindfold being removed. I couldn't help grinning. Laid out before me was a beach blanket complete with picnic basket. On the blanket were scattered rose petals, the only light from miles away came from the deserted board walk behind us.

Leon led me to the picnic blanket and helped me to sit. He lay down beside me.

I turned slightly meeting his gaze, my fingers absently worrying the hem of my dress. There was only silence as I gazed on his prone figure laid out before me. One arm resting behind is head, the other across his stomach. He was so beautiful to me in that moment I winced as a phantom pain wormed its way through my heart. The white of the shirt he wore making his bronzed skin look so deliciously appealing.

I felt so miserable for making him think I didn't want him touching me; when in fact I did want him – all of him, desperately.

"I'm sorry I've made you think I don't want to be with you," I paused almost afraid to utter my next words.

"Ella I know something is bothering you. Just tell me what it is, please." He paused, "does this have anything to do with what happened at the garage with Dom?"

"Yeah, actually it does." I knew I was stalling but I really didn't know how to say this to him.

Leon's eyes narrowed, "Did something happen between you and Dom?"

"What?" I blurted, "No Leon! Geez, how could anything have happened? It's not like we had any privacy in that hat box Dom calls an office. Dom got a hold of my record, saw some shit that went down back in San Francisco."

"What shit?"

"Attempted man slaughter," I ignored the shocked look on his face and plowed ahead. "My ex-boyfriend … raped me... so I shot him."

Leon sat up, shock turning to anger, "Did you kill that bastard?"

"No, unfortunately the first bullet got him in the shoulder, it missed any vital organs. After that first shot missed him, I stopped myself. I couldn't kill him even after what he did to me. One of his neighbors called the police and the ambulance. They arrested me and brought charges up against me; until they found out the truth, anyway."

"Where was your mother when all this shit happened?"

I snorted, "She was where she was ever Friday night, prowling the bars looking for her next fuck." Nope I wasn't bitter, not in the least.

"Damn, Ella, I'm sorry you had to tell me that."

"No it's fine. Now I don't feel like I have to hide it like it's some dirty little secret or something."

"Where'd the bastard end up? In jail I hope."

I nodded, "Yeah, he went to jail, for about two years. He got out in May; a month later I came here."

Leon reached over and gently pulled me into his arms.

"You do know that I would never do something like that to you, right?"

"Yeah, I know that here," I muttered quietly taking his hand and placing it on my chest over my heart. "But I think it may take a while for my brain to catch up. I've been on flight or flight mode so long I'm not sure I can change."

"But you're here – with me. That's a step in the right direction, I think." He said laying his cheek against my hair. "Anything else we can work our way up too. I'm not in a rush."

I gave a very unladylike snort at that. But I didn't speak. I was enjoying being in his warm embrace.

"Alright you got me, but I'll wait for you—until your ready." Sure, he said that now but with my utter lack of trust in the human nature, I had my doubts. For now I would just wait and see where this took us.


End file.
